The Revenge of Evil Peach
The Revenge of Evil Peach is a 2000 American grounding movie featuring Evil Peach portrayed by Marcus Nathan Enriquez. It was released in 2003 on DVD. The film has too much groundings. The film stars Mario, his brother Luigi, Mr. Bollox, Evil Peach herself, Pussy Cat, and everyone else. The soundtrack were all composed by Marcus's Voice. The film was distributed by 20th Century Fox and Nintendo. Plot The opening starts off with the zoom-in of the Earth. A helicopter flies by and the opening credits begin. The film begins at House #11: Black and straight road. Luigi wakes up and tells Pussy Cat that they have the same post code as him. Pussy Cat knows and Evil Peach steals Luigi's glock and Luigi grounds Evil Peach. Luigi then tells Evil Peach that if she looks like Mickey, there is no reason he could kill her. Luigi brings CHARIZARD and CHARIZARD uses the orbit attack. Evil Peach tells CHARIZARD that she made of everything remember and CHARIZARD is still grounded. Evil Peach maybe uses lazers or something, and tells CHARIZARD to want some smack time. Evil Peach hits Luigi and Luigi tells CHARIZARD that if it did even hurt and CHARIZARD thinks no. CHARIZARD maybe uses orbit attack again. Evil Peach then smacks CHARIZARD. Luigi tells Evil Peach that he'll call Mr. Bollox on her and everybody agrees. Luigi tells Evil Peach that if she does the battle again, he'll call Mr. Bollox on her so that he could ground her for life. Evil Peach says "Who cares." and she hits Luigi again but this time with Luigi's phone. Luigi tells Evil Peach that she broke his phone. The phone comes back to life and Luigi tells Evil Peach to know the rules of this post code (House #11: Black and straight road). Luigi tells Evil Peach to shut up and he calls Mr. Bollox on the phone. 30 minutes later, Mr. Bollox arrives at House #11: Black and straight road. Luigi asks Mr. Bollox that he didn't have a car and Mr. Bollox tells Luigi that he exploded it by accident. Luigi tells Mr. Bollox that they will steal Evil Peach's car. Mr. Bollox grounds Evil Peach for 1000-thousand-thousand centuries and also for 5000000000000-trillion-trillion-9990000-trillion-trillion centuries and that's 13011113730 years and she will die and Mr. Bollox and everyone will be 16 and everybody agree. 10 years later, we see Evil Peach's funeral and Luigi is excited that Evil Peach is buried. Evil Peach is sleeping inside the ground and Evil Peach wakes up out of the ground. Mario thought that Evil Peach will be sleeping in the grave. Luigi stopped from being excited and says "Oh crap....". Mr. Bollox grounds Evil Peach again. Evil Peach roared quietly and quietly says, "I stare at my grave.. but i believe i be is rest in peace, and i don't think it's that." Evil Peach grounds Luigi for ever more. Luigi says "No no no no no no no no no no no!" and leaves. Mario will ground Evil Peach for 555 years and Mario tells Evil Peach that if she says "Join me to the darkside", he will raise his voice as shoutingly all he cares. Evil Peach then says "Join me to the darkside and i will unground you." and Mario raises his voice and grounds Evil Peach forever. Evil Peach says "No no no no no no no no no!" and goes to her room. Mario and everyone celebrate and play the music "Delfino Plaza" . Evil Peach cries in her room and Evil Peach sneaks out, hearing Delfino Plaza outside. Meanwhile outside, Mario and everyone still have celebration and Evil Peach turns off the music, causing the celebration to stop. Mario says "Oh crap!" and "Huh?" and Evil Peach grounds Mario for teaching a lesson and she tells Mario that she is going to teach him a lesson and she will join him to the darkside and then unground him. Mario says he will raise his voice if Evil Peach says that again. Evil Peach says "Join me to the darkside and i will unground you for 100 days." Mario races his voice angerly and grounds Evil Peach because she has escaped from her bedroom. Mario lets everybody get ungrounded and grounds Evil Peach again but this time with 1 punishment and the punishment is shucking a Wii remote at her. Mario shucks a Wii remote at Evil Peach. Mario tells Evil Peach to go to her room for 45 days and sleep until her 45 days are over. Evil Peach then says "No no no no no no no no no no no no no!" and goes to her room again. Mr. Bollox says "Let's have a celebrating party." and "Delfino Plaza" is replayed, causing the celebration to begin again. Evil Peach turns off the music for the last time and grounds Mario again but this time for 5555-million-million-million decades. Mario quietly says "You haven't challenged me!? and Mario raises his voice again and grounds Evil Peach for 8885554446667779999999-trillion-trillion-trillion-trillion-trillion-trillion centuries, Evil Peach says "No no no no no no no no no!" and goes to her room. The screen fades out and the voice-over says "To be continued in The Revenge of Evil Peach 2" and the film ends. Trivia * Luigi's phone is actually a Wii remote. * This is the first film to feature Evil Peach. Goofs * The Wii remote didn't exist until 2006. Videos